The present invention relates to duck decoys and particularly to a decoy assembly in which a plurality of decoy members are mounted to and used in conjunction with a support member, which in turn is movable from a closed, collapsed storage or carrying position to an expanded use position. Decoys and particularly duck decoy assemblies which expand from a collapsed storage position to an expanded use position are well known and generally include those in which the several decoy members thereof assume a generally flat configuration i.e. the duck or other game specie is outlined in profile. Other prior known decoy assemblies include three dimensional decoy members which more closely resemble the natural shape of the species. Generally the profile type permit assembly collapse, that is, both the decoy members and their support fold or otherwise collapse as a unit for ease in storage or carrying from place to place, whereas the three-dimensional type generally necessitate the separation of the decoy members from the support member for transport or storage. Representative of profile type assemblies are those constructions shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 677,118; issued June 25, 1901; 694,732, issued Mar. 4, 1902; 710,433, issued Oct. 7, 1902; and 2,952,090, issued Sept. 13, 1960, while patents representative of decoy assemblies utilizing three-dimensional decoys are 970,003, issued Sept. 13, 1910; 2,246,574, issued June 24, 1941; 2,256,616, issued Sept. 23, 1941, and 2,616,200, issued Nov. 4, 1952.